hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmr
dmr (the lowercase is deliberate) is a zangoose from another world, who was, prior to her arrival in the Hedgelands, modified by her world's government to serve as a military weapon - a super zangoose, as it were. She was brought to this plane of existence by a celebi so that she might take the place of a deceased zangoose, also named dmr, who had once resided in Firelight Woods; the celebi's motivations for this action are unknown. History When dmr was a cub back in her homeworld - she was a he, at this time; her gender inexplicably changed one day for reasons none have yet been able to discover - he witnessed the death of his father, who perished at the paws of a pack of canine pokémon while protecting his child. Before his father succumbed to his injuries, dmr promised him that he would find a safe place for himself to live, that he would find a mate to stay by his side, and that above all, he would be good. The latter part of this pledge would be a promise that dmr would end up taking very literally - he wanted so much to be good that he became a pacifist, never knowingly or deliberately causing harm to another life form. It would be hard for one to imagine how this naive, harmless child could manage to survive in the wilderness without his family, but he found a way, scavenging his food and fleeing from others. It was a tough existence and dmr was always alone, until one day, when an old Trainer captured him. The Trainer thought dmr would be a fierce, strong pokémon, but the zangoose proved useless for battle - weak of mind, weak of body, and unwilling to put his claws, teeth or Attacks to good use. Hoping to correct this, dmr's Trainer misleadingly fed him Rare Candies and stat-boosters such as Protein, disguising the performance enhancers as sweets. Additionally, he forced the entire rest of his party to hone their Attacks while using dmr as a dummy, binding the zangoose's limbs so he was unable to defend himself - "It's for your own good." dmr, as the naive creature that he was and is, accepted this oft-repeated statement as true and loved his Trainer dearly, because he was one of the first humans he'd met. And at first, the old Trainer was somewhat forgiving - but as time went on, his treatment of dmr grew even more cruel and rough, borne of his increasing frustrations with the pokémon. When it became clear that no amount of time, money or performance drinks were going to make this zangoose anything more than the weak and harmless creature that it had always been, he sold dmr to the Army. At the mercy of the military, dmr was modified to become much more than what he'd been originally; his physical and mental capabilities heightened to an unnatural level. After being enhanced in this fashion, he was trained to use a military rifle in conjunction with his other skills - which is how he gained his name, Designated Marksman Rifle - but even while armed to the teeth and now possessing talents any other zangoose could only dream of, dmr was still useless on the battlefield. While he now excelled in training exercises and drills, he always failed in serious fights, as when the time to take a life arose, he stood by his promise to his father and refused to do so. Wanting to get something ''out of their bioengineered supermon, the Army took his rifle and trained dmr to instead make use the incredible speed they'd given him. His new job was to now, simply, bolt onto enemy lines and detonate a bomb before anyone would have time to realize that he was there, kamikaze-style; dmr survived these raids, on account of being modified to be virtually indestructible. Despite the zangoose's intelligence being raised to the level that he could operate human weapons and carry out incredibly complex directions, he was ''still a very naive creature at heart, and he assumed that these bombs couldn't hurt any beings, only buildings; a conclusion he had reached on account of the fact that they never hurt him. He is still in ignorance of the true scope of what the Army had him do, to this day - as before the destructive capabilities of bombs could be made clear to him in a way that no amount of naivete could deny, a celebi had appeared before the zangoose, sweeping him away to another world, another time, and another gender altogether.... Once in Firelight, one of the first beings dmr met, while wandering along the rocky cliffs, was POG. This creature, who wears the illusionary guise of an anthropomorphic houndoom man, was for the zangoose a terrifying visage at first - but over time the two became good friends, which eventually caused dmr to feel less scared while in the close company of canines and vulpines. dmr, on account of her background, does still retain a fear of not being accepted, and of being alone - these concerns will sometimes lead her to make bad decisions, or to do things she shouldn't. She can build structures, objects, and weapons in a human-like fashion, on account of her enhancements and her training from the Army, but in Firelight she engages in such behaviors in a hobby-like fashion rather than a military one; fixing up and adding to the house that a zangoose very similar to herself, also named dmr, had once constructed. dmr enjoys travelling to Verdigris City to meet with a human friend known as "the flower shop owner;" his "flower shop" is in a part of town that is whispered to be seething with crime just below its innocently peaceful surface. dmr's abilities, such as her unnatural speed, have not gone unnoticed by this criminal element, and they will oftentimes exploit her and abuse her trust without her even knowing it, getting her to deliver contraband in return for candies and pets. Behavior dmr, as much of this article has made quite clear, is incredibly naive - no amount of intelligence-boosting has managed to change this. If you tell her that you are a mightyena even when you are, quite clearly, a delcatty'', she would believe you''. She is very kind-hearted, and enjoys helping others in any way possible, as seeing others happy makes her happy! In her mind, everybody has something good inside of them, no matter who they are! She is a very passive creature, usually, and quite submissive - unless someone messes with someone she cares about. She would not harm the threat, wanting to still keep true to her promise, but she has ways to protect what needs protecting; ways that would not cause pain to others. She lives in a human-style house, built by the dmr who had come before her, not too far from the shore of Lake Déchaverte - it is a two-storey house with a basement (that contains a "panic room"), a single bathroom on the second floor (more for show than anything, as Firelight lacks any connection to the municipal sewer system) and an assortment of other rooms. She prefers to avoid any combat by throwing the Smoke Ball that she carries about with her inside of an old bag - alongside this, she also carries dried berries, a houndoom doll named Gopie, a pillow and a blanket. So far, dmr has found a safe place to life, and she has been good to the best of her ability. There is only one part of her promise yet to complete, and that is the business of finding herself a mate... Moveset Slash/Flamethrower/Agility/Dig Category:Characters Category:Non-Natives Category:Pokémon